greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 22
Synopsis for "The Shados, Part 1" In the Eastern European country of Vlatava, Green Arrow uses special arrows designed by his partner Henry Fyff to take down a group of guards outside a compound. Once done, Naomi instructs him to set a mapping arrow, which quickly spreads a cyber mesh around the compound, allowing her to see a digital representation of the entire compound, so that she can help Oliver navigate. With this, she indicates that there is one other heat-signature inside the compound, not moving. Oliver makes his way downward, and is surprised when he discovers a woman chained to the floor in a basement room. Pulling the bag from her head, Oliver explains that he's come to rescue her, but, besides thanking him, her first act is to kiss him on the lips. Two days earlier, Oliver and company had arrived in Hungary, in preparation for this mission. Admittedly, none of them had ever heard of Vlatava until Magus told Oliver about it. Since then, Naomi has learnt that the country is ruled by a monarch called Zytle, who secretly is involved with crime in order to fund his empire, despite appearances of being a good leader. His compound is built right into the side of a mountain with an army of mercenaries at its disposal. The compound was once a castle that belonged to his family until they lost their fortunes. Zytle was raised in Canada before he built his international empire and returned to claim his birthright. Despite the danger, Oliver intended to go in the front door, hoping that this Zytle might just happen to have one of the two dragons he was tasked with finding. Confused, the woman wonders if her rescuer is really Robert Queen. Oliver dispels her misconception, but chooses to refer to himself by his code name instead of giving away his identity. Even so, the woman guesses that he is Robert's son. After all, he looks just like him. Not long after getting the woman to her feet, Naomi complains of some interference on their feed, and Oliver feels strangely disoriented. As he reels, Oliver glimpses a man standing nearby, who introduces himself as Count Vertigo, the master of the compound. Meanwhile, in Seattle, gang leader Billy Tockman decides to hold a meeting with other leaders at his Midnight Lounge with the intention of beginning a truce between them. The reason for this proposal is that someone is encroaching on all of their prospective turfs, but Jin Fang and MacGowan are not as inclined as he is to agree on it. MacGowan suggests that instead of banding together, they let the police or even the Green Arrow handle it. Count Vertigo warns that he will not allow Oliver to take away his Shado. When he realizes that Oliver depends on his bow and arrow, he laughs at the thought that he has been blessed to be faced with the only super hero who actually has to be able to aim to fight him and aiming will be quite impossible under the effect of his power. Worried that Oliver is going to get himself killed, Naomi and Henry consider calling in the JLA. However, Henry discovers that the enemy appears to be generating some kind of electromagnetic energy, and he forms a plan. He instructs Oliver to throw his quiver forward, without bothering to aim, and he complies. Remotely, Henry detonates an EMP arrow within the quiver, and frees Oliver and his rescuer from their torture. As they make their escape, the woman explains that she is Shado, and wonders how Oliver found her. He explains how he was tipped off by Magus in order to help him find Komodo. The name sparks memory in her, and she asks whether Komodo had a little girl with him when Oliver met him. Oliver admits that he did, and demands to know what this is all about and what it has to do with his father. Shado reveals that Emiko is her daughter, but Simon Lacroix is not her father. Emiko is Robert Queen's daughter. Oliver has a half sister. Appearing in "The Shados, Part 1" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Naomi Singh *Henry Fyff *Shado *Magus (Mention Only) *Robert Queen (Mention Only) Villains *Count Vertigo *William Tockman *Jin Fang *Jimmy MacGowan *Emiko Lacroix Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Europe' **Vlatava **'Hungary' *'United States of America' **Seattle Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-22 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_22 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-22-shados-part-1-of-2/4000-415210/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)